She's having a baby
by scorpion22
Summary: Sequel to I love you this tells the story of our favorite couple beginning to prepare to begin their own family. I own nothing, but please review. the rating may change.


I own nothing, but please review this is a sequel to my previous one shot I love you. I hope you enjoy it you don't have to read I love you to understand this story, but if you want to please do.

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and like always Jeannie Nelson was up and ready to begin her day as wife to her husband Anthony Nelson. She loved waking up in her husband's arms every morning and she hated leaving them every morning, but she had to make her masters breakfast and have it ready when he came into the kitchen before sending him off to N.A.S.A. for the day. As he lay next to her continuing to sleep Jeannie slipped out of bed with a pop her clothes were on and she was ready for the day. With another pop she was in the kitchen pans floating over onto the stove as eggs, bacon, and bread for toast did the same as she began to make her husband's breakfast. Jeannie had just gotten everything cooking on the stove when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and suddenly with another pop she was in the bathroom falling onto her knees as she got sick.

Jeannie clung to the toilet for dear life as she vomited and as it continued she couldn't help, but wonder if she was dying because in that moment all she wanted was for her sickness to end. As she was in the bathroom getting sick Tony woke up hurrying out of the bedroom into the kitchen finding it filled with smoke.

" Jeannie " screamed Tony clearing away the smoke as he grabbed the pan burning his hand before finding a pot holder and turning off the oven then putting the burnt food in the sink still in the pan afterwards opening all the doors and windows to filter the smoke out of the house.

" Jeannie " screamed Tony again expecting his wife to pop into the room like she always did and when she didn't he got a bad feeling quickly leaving the kitchen to seek her out.

" Sweetheart where are you " called Tony seeing her lamp on the mantle and peeking inside finding it empty and that's when he began to panic Jeannie always came when he called for her and the fact that she didn't worried him.

Upon entering the bedroom he heard a noise that was coming from the bathroom and walking inside that's when he finally found Jeannie.

" Jeannie " exclaimed Tony kneeling by her side and holding her hair as she continued to vomit into the toilet and finally when it appeared to be over at last he help her to her feet leading her to the sink to wash out her mouth.

"I'm sorry master I burnt your breakfast "said Jeannie frowning as he led her into their bedroom and into the living room.

"I don't care about my breakfast I care about you Jeannie I want you to lie down on the couch "said Tony sitting down next to her on the couch holding her in his arms.

" Master I cannot " exclaimed Jeannie beginning to move towards the kitchen to begin his breakfast again when he caught her around the waist leading her back to the couch giving her a look that made it clear she wasn't lifting a finger while he was in the house.

" Jeannie you are going to sit here and when I leave for work you're going with me to see Dr. Bellows " exclaimed Tony giving her that look that made it clear this was not a request this was a demand watching as she nodded in agreement making him smile at her before kissing her briefly before leaving to dress. He returned dress in his usual uniform to find the living room empty and frowning he went into the kitchen ready to scold Jeannie was not taking it easy, but she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Jeannie "said Tony entering the living room again frowning until suddenly with a pop he was in Jeannie's bottle.

"Hello master "said Jeannie smiling and waving at him as she lay on the couch in her bottle.

"Jeannie I told you to stay in the living room "said Tony sitting down next to her.

"I'm in the living room master I'm more comfortable in my bottle "explained Jeannie making him laugh and lean in to kiss her sweetly and suddenly with a pop she was in his lap.

" Alright Jeannie call me Tony and get dressed so you can see Dr. Bellows " smiled Tony kissing her a final time before suddenly they were in the living room again except Jeannie was no longer in her harem costume.

"Anthony how do I look "smiled Jeannie spinning in a circle to model the yellow dress and matching shoes she now wore.

"Wow Jeannie "exclaimed Tony moving his eyes over her repeatedly drinking her in before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"You're so beautiful "breathed Tony against her lips his arms tight around her watching as she smiled at him before walking with him out of the house and to the car.

When they arrived at N.A.S.A. they went to his office before going to the doctor's office.

" Dr. Bellows could you hold on a minute " called Tony as they moved down the hall towards his office as the doctor left his office moving down the hall stopping when they called to him.

"Well hello you two what can I do for you "asked Dr. Bellows ushering them into his office.

" Sir could you please give Jeannie a checkup she's been getting sick all morning " said Tony wrapping his arm around Jeannie and looking down at her then at the doctor.

"Yes of course major you can go to your office I'll call you as soon as I've examined her, come Jeannie "said Dr. Bellows beginning to lead her away.

Going to his office Tony tried to work, but as hard as he tried he couldn't all he could think about was Jeannie. " I hope it's nothing serious " breathed Tony sitting back in his chair running his hands over his face, he was worried sick what if it was some genie thing that the doctor couldn't fix or do anything about.

" I can't lose her " whispered Tony suddenly on his feet pacing the length of the room his mind so occupied with Jeannie that he didn't even hear Roger enter the room

" Tony are you listening to me have you heard a word I just said " yelled Roger finally pulling Tony out of his thought and back into the room making him stop mid pace.

"What are you screaming at "said Tony aggravatedly looking at his friend wishing in that moment that the phone would ring and he could rush to Jeannie's side?

"I was trying to get your attention what's going on with you "asked Roger leaning against the desk and looking at him making it clear he was not leaving until he got some answers.

" I'm sorry Rog, but I'm worried about Jeannie she's been getting sick all morning and right now she's being examined by Dr. Bellows I'm waiting for him to call " explained Tony sitting down on the couch his face in his hands. Just as he was sitting down in that moment the phone rang and Tony launched himself at the phone.

"Hello "said Tony his voice rushed as he answered the phone.

"Major this is Dr. Bellows you can come down to my office Jeannie is here waiting to speak with you" said Dr. Bellows into the phone and Tony hung up before he could say anymore hurrying down to his office. Tony rushed down to the doctor's office knocking before entering finding the doctor behind his desk and Jeannie sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat major Jeannie has something to tell you "smiled Dr. Bellows looking at Jeannie with a twinkle in his eyes. When Tony sat on the couch next to Jeannie he looked at her and she had a wide smile on her face. She took his hands looking him in the eye that same twinkle in the doctor's eye was in hers too.

"Jeannie whatever this is just tell me "whispered Tony looking at her he couldn't tell if she was scared to tell him or excited.

"Anthony the doctor examined me and found something wonderful "smiled Jeannie kissing him briefly before continuing and now he could tell she was excited.

"Anthony we're going to have a baby you're going to be a daddy "exclaimed Jeannie the biggest smile imaginable on her face that soon mirrored the one on his own.

" Oh Jeannie " gasped Tony pulling her into his arms laughing and smiling he couldn't ever remember being this happy in his whole life holding Jeannie tight in his arms before looking at her and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Congratulations "called Dr. Bellows clearing his throat as the happy couple continued to kiss heatedly on the couch in his office. They broke apart standing from the couch together both of them smiling huge happy doe eyes smiles.

" You should probably take Jeannie home I want her to take it easy in her condition I'll come by and check on her and I'll have Amanda do the same " smiled Dr. Bellows as he walked the couple out of his office shaking hands with the major as he did.

"Thank you so much Doctor "exclaimed Tony shaking the doctors hand with gusto before finally the doctor had to wrench his hand away with a laugh.

"How far along is she "asked Tony as the doctor went to walk away looking at Jeannie as she spoke placing a hand over hers as it rested on her stomach. "She's almost twelve weeks along "said Dr. Bellows before turning a smile on his face and going back into his office while Jeannie and Tony left N.A.S.A. Before leaving the base they went in search of Roger they had to tell him their wonderful news and when they found him and told him he was so happy hugging Jeannie and Tony and walking them out of the building promising to come by right after work. Tony took Jeannie home and as he drove home she laid her head on his shoulder in that moment she couldn't have been happier.

Tony wouldn't let Jeannie walk from the car to the house rushing around to the passenger side he picked her up bridle style into his arms carrying her to the front door.

"I love you Anthony "whispered Jeannie looking at him as they stood on the door step kissing him as he smiled down at her. When their lips parted he smiled at her getting lost in her eyes.

" I love you Jeannie I am so happy we're going to have a baby " exclaimed Tony laughing and smiling as he kissed her ever so briefly before finally turning back to the door refusing to let her down, but how was he to unlock and open the door.

"Jeannie could you "asked Tony looking at her with a sheepish smile on his lips and smiling back suddenly with a pop they were inside the house standing in the living room.

"Thanks Jeannie I love you "whispered Tony kissing her tenderly moving to sit on the couch with her. They smiled at each together as they sat there together both of them realizing in that moment that they were starting their family.


End file.
